Eternity is a Long Time(Rewrite)
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Carlisle and Edward have been mates for 99 years. Edward saves Bella Swan from being crushed by a van, Bella is treated by Carlisle. When Bella's father Police Chief Charlie Swan arrives, Edward knows all is not well in the Swan house. Edward talks Carlisle into luring Bella away from the abuse she is suffering. This is a rewrite of the original story, OOC/Poly/Slash
1. Prologue

**This is a rewrite of Eternity is a Long time. The story has not changed, nor has the concept. Hopefully, it is better, with the help of my Beta ROSARYVAMPIRE**

 **I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue**

300 years is a very long time to not have companionship in this existence. Sure, I had traveled all over the world. I've come across many acquaintances, and even those I consider friends of my kind. However, to be without someone to truly confide in, to carry out this day to day existence, is just, well lonely.

Not until 1918, while working in a hospital in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza epidemic, did I even begin to consider, I might have someone to share this existence with. I cared for a dying family, The Masons. The Father, Edward Mason Sr. had already passed away from this deadly virus. His lovely wife Elizabeth, while in her demise, must have seen me as her angel of death, asked me to save their only son, Edward II. I saw the young man suffering along with his parents. He was a handsome child, even as the fever made him weak. I touched his cheek as he shivered from fever and death and felt a spark from his cheek to my hand that coursed through my body. I instantly fell in love with this young man. I knew in that instant, I must save him for he is meant to be mine for eternity.

As his heart rate began to decrease, I covered him and took him to the morgue along with his now deceased mother. Once there I kissed her cheek to let her know I will always care for her son. Then whisked him away into the night through the forest to my home. Once I got him as comfortable as possible on my bed, I whispered in his ear,

"I'm sorry for the pain I am about to cause you, but I promise, my love, I will be with you for all of eternity."

With that, I tilted his head and bit into his neck. His blood ran into my mouth as I pushed as much venom into the wound as possible. The blood was tainted with the foulness of the virus, that was causing his death, yet, I could taste the sweetness, with undertones of savoriness, and it was exquisite. Even so, I spat out the blood, as I did not want to defile this moment with drinking his blood. Quickly I bit into each wrist, each femoral artery, and each ankle. As he cried out and writhe in pain, I held him to my chest, and my dead heart broke, for having caused him such pain. "There, there Love, I know it hurts, but I am here to see you through this, and I will be with you for all eternity," I whispered to him as I clutched him to my chest, and kissed his temple, while he continued to cry out. And that was the beginning of the end to my eternal loneliness.

I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I am a Vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

I cannot believe Carlisle is making us do this again. I thought returning to Forks this time would be a whole new adventure for us. I thought maybe this time, he would at least allow me to work at the hospital with him. How hot would it be to work alongside the love of my life? I know I am not as good with my bloodlust as Carlisle is. I do have 3 Medical Degrees for crying out loud. I could, at least work in an administrative capacity or even in research development. But no, my father, for the pretense of our human persona, is making us attend high school again. Well, I'll be damned if I attend for the full high school "experience." My brother Emmett, sister Rosalie and I will start as seniors. My Brother Jasper and sister Alice will be freshmen. With both Jasper and Alice posing as freshmen's it will give us more time to remain in Forks, staying until they graduate High School.

The small town of Forks certainly is not what it used to be, with that wretched Police Chief Charlie Swan taking care of the small town. Who would have thought the crime that is so rampant in the neighboring City of Port Angeles, would have filtered into the tiny town of little Forks Washington? The brunt of the crimes being led by the Police Chief. Of course, the small-town gossip filters into the high school. Being a mind reader, I hear everyone's thoughts on the Chief and his daughter Isabella. The thoughts I hear from most of the teenagers, pity the poor girl having to endure being with the creep. Other rumors say that her mother was no longer around, having fled to save her life, leaving her young daughter behind 8 years ago. Other say she went missing and feared dead at the hands of that vile Police Chief.

My brothers and sisters and I enter the cafeteria, and all eyes are on us. The thoughts in my head clear for only a brief moment as most don't know what to think of us. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and it begins. _"Who are they?" "OH MY GOD, they can't be real, they can't possibly be that beautiful." "That blonde girl has to be a supermodel or something." "Of course, she is with that hot guy...his muscles are huge!"_

 _"Did you see the guy with the bronze hair, he didn't walk in with anyone, I wonder if he's single? I would love to get my hands on him." "Did you see the blonde guy with that short brunette girl? They are gorgeous, but the guy looks dangerous."_ It just went on and on.

We go to the line and grab our props for lunch and find an empty table.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Jasper growls low in his chest. "Between the burn in my throat, the lust coming off all of them and the teenage emotions being thrown around, it's taking everything in me not to drain every one of them dry."

"It's okay Jazz", Alice giggle's while rubbing circles on his back, "I've seen you won't hurt them. We can go hunt as soon as we leave school." I glance over at Emmett and Rosalie, they weren't really paying much attention to the other kids. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie are usually always oblivious to everything around them but each other.

Then she walks in. I freeze in my seat. My brothers and sisters notice my body language. My back ramrod, hands clamped in tight fists, nostrils flared, and eyes pitch black, I'm not sure if it was from the smell of her blood or something more. Their eyes sweeping the room to land on the table to my right, I follow their line of site and freeze…. she was beautiful.

 **Bella's POV**

Why am I even here? To escape the torture cell that is my bedroom and my vile father that's why. Between the beatings and the rape at the hands of the man who gave me life and his cronies, I don't know why I am not dead yet. At least I can get a hot meal here at school. There is hardly ever any food at home and when there is I'm cooking and serving it to Charlie and his goons. I just need to keep my grades up. At least maybe then I can earn a scholarship to college and be as far away from this hell hole as possible.

I sit at my usual table with my friend Angela Weber and that gossipy Jessica Stanley. God, I can't stand that girl! Her and her partner in crime and slut Lauren. They gossip about everything and everybody. They think I don't know what they say about me behind my back, but I do, she thinks I'm a prostitute because of Charlie. I wish. At least then maybe I would have money to buy decent clothes. Instead, my goods are free for the taking by Charlie or whoever is his guest of the week. I wonder what the gossip of the day is today.

Of course, it's of the new kids who started school today. The whole school is abuzz about Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. At least it's not me, for now.

"OH MY GOD, have you seen him?" Jessica says, "The one with the just had sex bed hair, I hear his name is Edward, what I wouldn't give to get my hooks in him."

"I heard they are all together, like together, together." Angela chimes in.

"Ang, I can't believe you're going along with the gossip of the motormouth twins," I nearly growl at Angela. "You know nothing about them and what their home life is like."

"You're right Bella, but aren't you the least bit curious?" Angela replies.

I look over at their table and I see them all sitting there, looking perfect in their designer clothing. Maybe Dr. Cullen will adopt me, I think to myself. As I look over. I see the one that Jess is gushing over, Edward. He is staring at me, his eyes intense and dark, as if he is looking straight into my soul. I gasp, they were all watching me with those same dark black eyes. I blush, alarmed I get up to leave.

Angie grabs my arm, "where are you going Bella, you haven't finished your lunch."

"I know, I'm not very hungry today," I lie to her.

"Well okay, Bella, will you still come over after school, so we can go over college applications?"

"College?" barks Lauren. "What college is she applying to Whore University?"

"Oh, that's ripe coming from the biggest slut in the school, why don't you go find a dick to suck Lauren." I bark back as I run out of the cafeteria. I rush to the ladies' room and hide in a stall. This can't be happening, I think to myself. Can there really be vampires in our school?

Edward's POV

Isabella walks into the cafeteria. She has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. Her long brown hair, so silky with touches of red, almost burgundy highlights reach almost to her waist. Against her pale skin are pink lips that are almost a perfect pout. And her scent, a sweet floral mixture of freesia and strawberries. I smelled her as soon as she walked into the room, it's almost intoxicating.

 _"Wow, Edward, that's some powerful lust you are projectin',"_ I hear the thoughts in Jasper's mind, I look up and see a smug smirk on his face. I lift my head in the direction of Isabella. " _Carlisle would not be pleased with the attention you are giving her,"_ I hear his thoughts again. _"She is beautiful, but she's so sad, I'm also picking up depression and despair. Who is she?"_ Jasper continues his silent conversation.

I concentrate on her, but her mind is silent to me. I could hear the thoughts and conversation of everyone else at her table but not her. The lustful thoughts of Jessica and Lauren. The curiosity of Angela. And then Isabella defends us. We all stop our individual conversation and look at each other and then back at Isabella's table.

"Who is this girl?" Emmett finally catches a glance from Rose over to Isabella's table and back to me. "That's Isabella Swan, the Police Chiefs daughter," I say to them. We all look at each other.

I turn back to her, my concentration on her silent mind is so intense. She looks directly at me. Her eyes shift slightly to look at everyone else seated at my table. And then she gasps. We all are looking at her. She jumps up from her table of friends and nearly runs from the cafeteria, but not before laying a fabulous insult at Lauren.

I look over at Alice and her eyes are glazed over in one of her visions. "What is it Alice, what do you see?" Rose says to low and fast for human ears.

"It's Bella, she knows what we are," she says as she comes out of her vision. "She's encountered one of us before." We all look at her stunned.

"What do you mean, encountered?" Emmett asks Alice.

"I can't get a clear vision of her, only bits and pieces. And then suddenly everything goes blank. But I see a nomad with a blonde ponytail and red eyes. and her father in the room. I have to go to her. We have to protect her."

"No Alice!" Jasper nearly growls at her.

"But I can't just leave her, we are going to be best friends." And with that Alice fleets away from the table. "This can't be good" Rosalie spat at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please, guys, R/R Tell me, was is this an improvement, if anyone has read the first version? If it is you can thank my Beta ROSARYVAMPIRE. She's phenomenal.**

 **This was The first lemon I ever wrote. Mmmmm I think its rather juicy, Tell me what you think**

 **SM owns everything Twilight, well you know the rest yeah, yeah, yeah...Blah Blah Blah**

 **Alice POV**

I follow Bella's scent into the ladies' room. There is no one else in the room so I lock the door behind me. "Bella?" I call out. "Hi, I'm Alice, are you alright?"

"G-G-Go a-a-away! I know what you are. I promise I won't tell, just go away!" Bella says with a tremble in her voice.

"Bella, please come out, I promise I won't hurt you. I want to help protect you."

"Why would you want to protect me? So, you can have my blood all to yourself?" Bella spat out.

"No silly girl, we don't drink human blood, if you know what we are then I'm sure you have noticed our eyes are not red but gold. That's because we consider ourselves vegetarian. We only drink animal blood. And I've seen it, we are going to be best friends." Bella opens the stall she is hiding in. When she comes out I notice a bite mark on her wrist.

"How did you get this?" I frown reaching for her hand. She avoids my reach and pulling her sleeve down over it.

"Oh, it's nothing just a burn from cooking" she replies nervously.

"No Bella, that is a bite mark from a Vampire, how did you get that?"

"Look, Alice, if we are going to be friends as you say, you have to leave _this_ alone. I can't talk about it," she says as she ducks her head.

"OK, well I'll leave it alone for now. Would you like to come over to our house after school? You, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are in the same grade. You guys can study together, and you can meet Carlisle".

"No Alice I can't today, I promised I would go to Angie's house after school to go over college applications and I only have a couple of hours before Charlie comes home," Bella says.

"Well, how about I call Charlie and ask him for you?" I ask Bella.

"NO! I mean maybe another day, okay Alice?"

"OK Bella, maybe this weekend, we could go shopping in Port Angeles or Seattle," I clap as I ask Bella.

"I don't know about that Alice, I really don't like shopping, plus I really can't afford it, Bella replies hesitantly. "It will be my treat. Oh, Bella, we will have so much fun I promise" I am almost giddy.

"Well, we'll see Alice, I'm not promising anything, but we have to go to class now, the bell just rang." And with that Bella unlocks the door and leave. I skip out behind her. She speeds past the rest of my family who is just standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I say to them, I told you we would be best friends." I grab Jaspers hand and we fleet off to our next class.

 **EDWARD'S POV**

We all gather outside of the ladies' restroom and listen to Alice and Bella's conversation. It still lunch hour, so no one is really paying attention as we perv outside the ladies' room. We can't believe our ears. Jasper is truly angry with Alice being alone with Bella.

 _"She's going to expose us to the Volturi. We just got here, and now we will have to leave because of this human girl."_ He speaks to me through my mind again. We continue to listen, I shake my head at Jasper as a reply to his thoughts.

"Oh My God" Rose says "She's been bitten! How is she not a vampire?" Rosalie is furious. Jasper replies to her, someone has been feeding on her.

"It's possible to bite and feed on a human and then suck the venom out before she begins the change." We all look at him in shock.

"What emotions are you picking up from her Jasper?" I ask.

"Well, there was Definite fear when Alice first walked in, but now I am getting a sense of understanding, but it is still laced with sadness and despair. Now I am picking up a bit of apprehension, with longing and a deep need for something, but what?" He looks to me as if I can give him clarification.

"Don't look at me, her thoughts are totally silent to me," I told him. He gives me a curious look. _"What do you mean you can't hear her thoughts?_ _Has that ever happened before?" I hear his thoughts._ I'm about to reply to his unspoken question when we all hear her scream _,_ 'No' at the mention of Charlie. I look at Jasper again, and he is nearly brought to his knees.

" _An agonizing burst of fear."_ Even his thoughts are straining to hold his composure. I then see Jasper regain his composure, as Alice changes the conversation. Then Jasper and I smirk at each other, _"Only Alice, that girl has got a serious mental condition, she needs Shopaholics' Anonymous"_ I hear in Jaspers mind. Then the bell rings. As the other students start to filter into the hallway, we step away from the door, so as not to look like total perverts. Bella rushes out, stops and looks at each of as before she runs away to her next class. As Alice steps out of the ladies' room, we all stand there with our mouths agape and wide-eyed.

"What? I told you we would be best friends. C'mon Jazzy." And with that, she grabs Jaspers hand and skips away to their next class.

I look at my class schedule and I see I have Senior Advanced Biology. I find the class easily. As I walk through the classroom door, I am hit again with the intoxicating scent that is Isabella Swan. The thoughts in my head go silent again as everyone takes me in. The lapse does not last quite as long as in the cafeteria, but as each one start to come to their conclusion of me the thoughts start to filter in. Lustful thoughts from both guys and girls. Many of the guys have jealous thoughts of their girlfriend's lust after me. Then one vile thought filters in. At first, I thought he was referring to me

 _"Oh, I so want to dip my cock in that."_ I realize he is referring to Isabella and low growl builds in my chest. Where in the hell did that come from? Why am I now feeling protective of Isabella _?_

 _"I bet that pussy is nice and tight._ I hear her father will let anyone tap that for the right price." That disgusting dweeb Mike Newton, I will rip his head off his scrawny little neck. Wait, her father? That can't be possible.

As the teacher comes over and checks my class schedule. I look around the room and the only seat available is next to Isabella. He motions me to take the seat next to her. She has zoned out as I try to pass behind her chair and does not notice me. When she does, she tries to gather her things to give me room and knocks over her book bag. She frantically apologizes and as I bend to assist her with her things our hand's touch. Instantly a surge of electricity jolts through me where our hands meet. I know Isabella feels it too as she instantly draws her hand back and gasps and looks into my eyes and I swear I see into her soul. All the pain, and despair. I don't have to be an empath to know this girl is deeply hurting. But why?

I take my seat then I introduce myself. "Hi Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." She lowers her eyes shyly and her cheeks blush.

"Bella," she whispers so low that if I had been human I would have missed it.

 _"Damn, I sure would like to see how far down that blush goes!"_ That vile Mike Newton assaults my mind. A low growl erupts from my chest.

"Calm yourself," Bella whispers "Do you want to expose us both?" _Both!_

"What do you mean Bella?" I ask her

"Never mind just keep yourself calm. So, what brings you guys to Forks besides the obvious, wet cold and no sun?" She smirks. So she truly does know what we are.

"Well, Bella, my father took a position at Forks Hospital. He is a Trauma surgeon and works in the ER."

"Well I'm sure I'll get to know him rather quickly then," she states under her breath.

"Why Bella, is someone hurting you?" I ask her

"Crap, stupid vampire hearing." She states, again under her breath. I just smirk.

"No, I'm just quite the klutz and I end up spending lots of time in the ER." She's lying, I can sense it. But I let it go, for now. We continue the rest of the class in relative silence. When the bell rings she gathers her things and before leaving says "Well see ya around." and out the door, she bounds.

I meet up with Rosalie and Emmett in the halls. "That is one strange little human, but I think I Love her." Emmett and Rosalie both quirk their eyebrow up at me.

"Edward!" Rosalie spat as she and Emmett look at each other and then back to me. "What is Carlisle going to think?"

"Dude, you can't be serious Bro?" Emmett says to me in shock.

"But that's just it I am totally serious, and I think she is what's missing in our lives. Carlisle is going to love her just as I do." And with that, we each walk away to our next class.

When the bell finally sounds signaling our school day was over, I start walking out to the parking lot and as I am just about to call Carlisle at the hospital I see Isabella fleet across the parking lot to her old rusty truck. Carlisle answers.

 _"Hi love, I was just thinking about you. How was your first day of school?"_

"Oh, sweetheart I have the most exciting news," I say to the love of my life. At just that moment. I hear a vehicle, tires screeching come barreling towards Isabella.

"Hold on love," I say to Carlisle over the phone. I call out to Isabella, but she stops and turns towards me. I look across the parking lot and see a van coming straight for her. I race across the parking lot at vampire speed and push her out of the way just as the van strikes the rear end of her truck. However, at the force I'm moving, I careen her right into the door handle of her truck. The force of the van still coming toward us, I hold out my arm and stop the van and push it away. I look down at Isabella and she is unconscious. I try to shake her

"Isabella, Isabella. Oh no, no, no, no, what have I done!" Then I hear Carlisle on the phone still in my hand.

 _"Edward love speak to me, what has happened?"_

"Carlisle, its Isabella Swan the Police Chief's daughter. There's been an accident here in the school parking lot and Isabella is unconscious."

 _"I'll send an ambulance right away,"_ Carlisle screams to me over the phone.

"No Carlisle, I can get her there faster." "Is anyone else hurt?" he asks to me. And then I smell it, the fresh blood. But it's not coming from Isabella. As I stand up and scoop Isabella up bridal style I see the boy in the van. His head is bleeding. "Yes Carlisle, the other driver, he is conscious, but his head is bleeding."

I look over across the parking lot and Alice is loading a now bloodthirsty Jasper into Rosalie's BMW.

 _"I will still send the ambulance, but you get the Chief's daughter here at once. I will be waiting for you at the entrance love. How is Jasper?"_ I race across the parking lot to my Volvo and load Isabella into the back seat.

"Not good Carlisle, but the others are taking care of him. Alice has him in the car and they are leaving now, just as I am. I love you, sweetheart, see you in a few minutes."

 _"Good, Good Love, see you when you get here."_ And with that, I ended the call and barreled out of parking lot.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

My first day at work was rather uneventful. I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was about 2:30 pm School should be letting out soon. My shift ends at 3 pm. I can head home to my love and the rest of my family. After finding and turning Edward. I thought my life was complete. As much as we loved each other. He started to feel like something was missing in our relationship. A few years later, Edward became resentful of this life. He resented me for bringing him into this soulless existence.

 **Flashback**

 _I moved us from Chicago to Canada, a more secluded location to assist with his bloodlust during his newborn year. But Edward and I began to argue, then out of the blue, He took off. I tracked him down to Chicago, where I found him feeding off humans. As I approached him in an alleyway, he was holding the throat of a man when he saw me. "Edward please Love, come home," I pleaded with him._

 _"No Carlisle, this is what you made me into, a soulless monster. I will use this gift as I see fit. I hear the thoughts of the rapists, murderers, and any other lowlife. I will rid them from this world since you have condemned me to it." I looked into his red-stained eyes and I still loved him with all my heart. "I will give you this time Love, to find yourself in this existence, when you are ready to come home, I will be waiting for you with all the love I have in me." He turned from me and continue to feed on his latest victim. With that, I turned and sped away. Back to Canada. A year past. And then another. My heart ached while he was gone as though he had forged a hole in my chest._

 _3 months into the 3rd year. I drove home from work. As I pulled into the driveway, there was Edward sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. As I approached the doorway he looked up at me. His gold eyes bore into my soul._

 _"I'm sorry, sweetheart, will you forgive me?" The venom filling his eye's with unshed tears._

 _"OH Love," I said, "there is nothing to forgive, you are my world, I am just glad you are finally home." I embraced him and brush my lips against his with a soft sweet kiss. He deepened the kiss by licking my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips to accept his tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance. I gave over to him, as he explored my mouth. Three years of pinned up lust and want rushed through me all at once, and all I wanted at this very moment was to be buried deep inside the man I loved, to worship his body all night and day. I picked him up, never breaking the kiss as neither of us needed to breathe and rushed him at vampire speed to our bedroom._

 _I placed him gently on his feet in front of the bed. As I began to unbutton his shirt, he dropped to his knees and unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He quickly pushed my pants and boxers down my legs. I stepped out and kicked them to the side, my erection springing free, Edward quickly grabbed me with one hand and swirled his tongue around the head of my cock. Humming as he tasted my pre-cum, he buried my entire erection into his mouth, "FUCK Love, how I have missed you," I hissed. I felt the head of my cock hit the back of his throat, I stroked his cheek and then fisted his bronze hair. He pulled back to the head and then down again to the base of my throbbing cock, he hummed again, with his free hand he cupped my balls. "SHIT, Edward baby your mouth feels so good I am not going to last much longer." With that, I thrust deep into his mouth as my seed flowed into the back of his throat. He swallowed all I had to give him and he licked me clean. I then raised him from his kneeling position and ripped the clothes off his body. I turned him around with his back to my chest. I licked and nipped at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. "You've been a naughty boy Love," I said into his neck._

 _"Yes, I have, sweetheart, but I have come home for my punishment" he hissed out. "love, get on the bed on your knees and elbows on the mattress._

 _A growl erupted from my chest as he presented his ass to me. I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. I spread his cheeks apart and licked his hole and stuck the middle finger of my right hand to get him ready. He sucked in an unneeded breath of air. With my free hand, I prepared the condom over my erect_ cock. _Thank the gods for vampire stamina. I added another finger to his hole and scissor his hole "Mmmmm Carlisle sweetheart please," he moaned_

 _"Please what love, what do you want Edward, tell me what you want from me."_

 _"I need to feel you inside me, baby, I've missed you so much" he moaned again._

 _I positioned my engorged cock at his entrance._

 _"Love is this what you want, what you need from me?" I growled._

 _"Yes, baby please yes" and with that plea, I thrust ball's deep into him._

 _"Oh My God Carlisle, YEEESSSSS" he hissed. "I am not your God Edward, but I am your Sire, you belong to me, you are MINE!" I said as I pound into him. "Let me hear it Edward, who do you belong to Love"?_

 _"You Carlisle, I am yours and only yours as you are mine"._

 _"That's right love," I said as I reached around his hips and grabbed his cock and pumped him up and down at the same rhythm as I continue to pound my cock into his ass._

 _"FUUUUCK Edward cum with me, my love." I felt his cock twitch in my hand and with the next pump, he spilled into my hand and onto the bedspread, the next stroke I followed him over into release. I leaned forward and bit into the juncture of his neck where I licked and nipped earlier. He hissed and cried out._

 **End Flashback**

I was brought out of the memory by my phone vibrating in my pocket with my hand planted on my now erect penis in my pants. I looked at the caller ID, it was Edward.

"Hi Love, I was just thinking about you," I said to him as I closed my eyes and stroked my cock again. "How was your first day at school?"

He proceeded to tell me about some good news and I can tell the excitement in his voice, then he tells me to hold on. As I hold the phone with one hand and continue stroking my cock with the other, well I need to take care of this situation somehow, I hear him yell out to an Isabella. Isabella, Isabella now where have I heard that name? I must be getting old, vampires have excellent memory.

I then hear tires squealing and a crash over the phone.

"Edward, Edward, Love!" I hear him again call out.

 _"Isabella, Isabella! Oh no. no, no, no, what have I done."_

"Edward love please speak to me what has happened?" He tells me there has been an accident in the school parking lot involving the Police Chief's daughter and another vehicle. I tell him I will send an ambulance, but he informs me he will get here faster in his car. I let him know I will still send an ambulance for the other vehicle's victim. I inquire about Jasper and the others as far as bloodlust, he tells me Jasper is not good, but they are leaving in Rosalie's car ahead of him. I let him know I will meet him at the hospital entrance, and with that, he disconnects the call. Now before I go I need to take care of this situation in my pants with my now throbbing erection.


	4. Chapter 3

**BELLA POV**

I slowly open my eyes. Where the fuck am I? I try to sit up but my head is throbbing. So, I try to lay where I am and realize I am in a moving vehicle. Not only because I see the moving scenery out the window, but also the inertia is making me quite nauseous. I groan in distress.

"Bella, honey please just lay back and I will have you at the hospital in no time and Carlisle can check to make sure you're ok. I'm so sorry, I'm so terribly sorry".

Who is that? I look up to the driver's seat and I see his impeccable bronze hair. I glance over at the rear-view mirror and see his compassionate topaz eyes looking back at me with such worry in them. Wait did he say hospital? Charlie! I fly up from the prone position on the seat. Oh, wrong move! I vomit on the floor mat on the floorboard of his car just before I'm overcome again by blackness.

I hear the voices, as I try to pull myself from the blackness. Am I dead? Are angels finally taking me to heaven? Did Charlie finally kill me? Did James or Laurant drain me? Did Victoria rip me apart? Will I finally see Renee again? Wait I know that voice! Edward. But the other voice. Smooth, soothing, Sexy. I listen a bit more. Love? Sweetheart? Baby? Great, just my luck, Gay. But he's saying how beautiful I am. Edward is telling him he thinks he loves me, my heart is now beating out of my chest, and they both become silent. I slowly open my eyes to actually see an angel staring back at me.

"Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle. I understand you had a most unfortunate accident today". I follow his eyes as he glances over at Edward. "I need to check your head and run a few tests. I fear you have a concussion, but I promise to take good care of you".

Doctor? Tests? Am I in a hospital? No no no no no! "No! Dr. Cullen, I appreciate you and Edwards concern, but I have to go!" Charlie! And before the thought clearly leaves my mind I hear his gruff voice and vulgarities.

"Where the fuck is that clumsy ass bitch? Bella! Where the fuck are you? When I get my hands on that little slut!" The last part he said under his breath.

I hold my breath and start the tremble. Dr. Cullen and Edward look at each other with some sort of silent communication and understanding. Immediately Edwards scoops me up bridal style and rushes me through the hospital and into the Doctors lounge He grabs a pair of scrubs, surgical cap, and a surgical mask and hands them to me.

"Here put these on and I will slip you out the back until he leaves. Carlisle will convince him that you are not here. Then we can get you those CT scans and work on getting you away from him".

"No Edward! He will still pick up my scent. And besides James is an excellent tracker. He will track me down in no time. It's better if I just go to him now and face the consequences than if they have tracked me and bring me back".

"What do you mean Bella, pick up your scent. He's human. And who is James? Bella, I know I caused you to hit your head, but you are not making sense Sweetie". Edward said with confusion

"No Edward, Charlie is a Hybrid, a Crossbreed, half human, half vampire. James his Deputy and full vampire. He and his goons run this town", I say to him while the tears run down my cheek.

Edward reaches out and places his hand on my left cheek while using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears streaming down from my eyes. "Oh, My Beautiful Isabella, let me and Carlisle help you, Love". As his cold hand touches my cheek, I felt the same electrical spark I felt when our hands touched in Biology, that sends a shiver down my spine, at the same time warms my soul and at that moment I realize he is not only my guardian angel but my soulmate.

 **EDWARD POV**

I pull into the parking lot of the hospital and Carlisle meets me at the car with a gurney. "What happened Love"? he says to me as he reaches the car.

"Oh Sweetheart, I saw a van coming towards Isabella while on the phone with you, and I tried to get her to pay attention but she stopped as I called her name. I ran across the parking lot to move her from the path but the momentum crashed her into the door handle of her truck and she passed out. I'm pretty certain she has a concussion. But Carlisle, baby, that is not the only thing that has happened today. I think we have finally found what has been missing."

Carlisle looks down at her as he pushes the gurney through the hospital door. "Love! She is absolutely beautiful"! As we reach the exam room, we notice her heart is racing in her chest. We simultaneously look down at her to see her eyes concentrating on Carlisle's face. When she realizes we are looking at her, she lowers her eyes and her long lashes brush her now blood stain cheeks as she blushes and a soft smile forms on her perfectly pink pouty lips.

"Miss Swan," Carlisle starts, " I am Dr. Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle".

"Carlisle". Isabella whispers so softly no human ears would have picked it up.

"I understand you had a most unfortunate accident today". She follows his eyes as he glances over at me giving me a smirk. "I need to check your head and run a few tests. I fear you have a concussion, but I promise to take good care of you".

I hear in my head angry thoughts coming from a man. I'm not sure where he is at this moment.

 _"I will make the bitch pay for this! After I fuck that pretty little mouth of hers and that bastard is fed, I will beat the clumsiness out of that stupid little bitch. Just like her stupid mother, can't keep herself from bleeding"_.

I now hear in verbally, as he enters the hospital. "Where the fuck is that clumsy ass bitch? Bella! Where the fuck are you? When I get my hands on that little slut"!

Carlisle looks up at me and I hear from his mind, " _Who is that Edward, and what does he want with our Isabella? That can't be the Police Chief, can it? Quickly Love, get her to the Doctors Lounge. Change her into full surgical gear including the mask so she can't be recognized. Take her to radiology and I will meet you there. Let the radiologist know I sent you ahead and I will be there shortly. We have to get our mate away from that barbarian, even if I have to drain him myself"_.

I nod and take off through the hospital before the man can get to the exam area.

Once in the Doctor's lounge, Isabella explains to me that her father, Charlie is a Hybrid, Crossbreed, half human, half vampire. She is terrified. She also explains that he is working with a full vampire as his Deputy. Is this who is feeding on her? But why would her father allow a vampire to feed on his only daughter? She starts to cry. I placed my hand on her cheek and with the pad of my thumb, I wipe the tears from her eye. "Oh, My Beautiful Isabella, let me and Carlisle help you, Love". I feel the same spark I felt in Biology, and I know at that moment she is our missing Soulmate.

 **CARLISLE POV**

At vampire speed, I clean up the evidence of Isabella being here. I quickly leave the exam area to my office to calm myself. As I take deep unnecessary breaths, my mind goes back to a visit to our old friends Eleazar and Carmen.

 **Flashback**

 _Edward love, I think this visit is necessary. We know something is wrong in our relationship. Carmen's Sire is Marcus of the Volturi and she carries much of the same gift as he does but her gift works differently. Not only can she read bonds, but the auras surrounding them. Even though we love each other very much, maybe we are not mates and there is someone else out there for us. I certainly hope not, because I don't know how I would ever be able to give you up"._

 _"Sweetheart, I will never leave you again, no matter what she tells us". Edward brings our entwined fingers to his smooth lips as he kisses the back of my hand, on our drive to Alaska_

 _We arrive in Denali and get out of the car and are greeted by Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina. "Eleazar, old friend so good to see you again". I hug him and give Carmen a kiss on each cheek. I look over to the succubae sisters. They don't look quite as pleased to see me. It's been quite a few years since I have visited during my single days and I think back on the seductive playtime with each of them and roll my eyes and shake my head at them to say not here not now._

 _"Girls behave yourselves". Eleazar scolds them, "We have a new guest who may not be quite as accepting of your lifestyle as Carlisle"._

 _I slowly close my eyes and if blood still ran through my veins I would have been bright red from embarrassment, hoping Edward did not pick up on the reference. But of course, he has already heard our thoughts and his eyes are boring a hole into my brain. I raised our still intertwined fingers to my lips and lightly brush them against his fingers and whisper, "I will explain later, besides that was long before I met you, Love._

 _"That is not necessarily true, Querido (Dear)". We both look to Carmen._

 _"Are you sure, Carmen"?_

 _"Si, Mi Querido (My dear), but come inside. We will get comfortable so I can explain. Do you need to hunt before we go inside"?_

 _"No, we are fine. Let's go inside and get to it then". I placed my hand on the small of Edwards back and I feel him tense against my touch. "Please Love, I promise there is no longer anything between me and them. It was before you were even born and only to pass the time. Baby, Eternity is a long time"._

 _He cupped my face with his hand and looked into my eyes and nodded. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the Denali sitting room._

 _"Now Mi Hombre Hermosos (My beautiful Man) ", Carmen begins, "I do see your bond as soul mates. The Aura surrounding it bright and luminous". Edward and I look to each other, even though I am not an empath, I can feel the love radiating from him, as he brightly smiles at me, however, falls with Carmen's next word._

 _"However," we both turn to her. "The bond is not totally intertwined. It is left open._

 _"Open? I say to her curiously. "Meaning"? Edward says almost in shock._

 _"Meaning, Mi Hombre Hermosos ( my beautiful man), you are missing someone else. And until that someone reveals themselves, your bond will not be complete and you may feel a part of you missing, incomplete". Our eyes widen in shock._

 _"But how long before we meet them, Carmen," Edward says as his eyes fill with unshed venom tears._

 _"Unfortunately, there is no way to predict that. It is possible she is not even born yet"._

 _"SHE"? Edward and I say in unison._

 _"Well not necessarily, however many triads involving two men usually include a female mate. That's not to say it wouldn't be another male._

 **End Flashback**

I am brought back to the present by my phone buzzing with a text message.

Sweetheart, where are you, PLEASE GET HERE NOW! Isabella and I need you-E

On my way, Love-C

Isabella is our missing soulmate.


End file.
